Who Should He Be With: Danny Phantom Edition
by ForeverLoner
Summary: Who should Danny be with? Paulina, Valerie, or Sam? Read and find out! R&R.


**Hello Everyone! I'm sorry to inform you that Pretending, one of my stories, has to be postponed. It's because I'm studying this whole month for a test coming up and my birthday is 17 days away! Yay! Also, I have to after school every single freaking day. This month is gonna be real crazy so hopefully I will have Pretending up by November. Another reason for me postponing that story is because I can't think of what to happen next, if anyone has a good idea for that chapter, please tell me! In the meantime, here is a story for all of you D/S fans! I'm sorry if this story is kinda confusing.**

**Disclaimer: I, xxothfanxx, here by say that I do..., I mean **_**don't **_**own Danny Phantom. All of the praise goes to Butch Hartman.**

**Claimer: I own the characters: Ellie (that's me! Well actually my name Eleana but who cares about that), and Selena (My OC/Best Friend In Real Life).**

ILOVEDANNYANDSAMILOVEDANNYANDSAMILOVEDANNYANDSAM

**(NPOV)**

"Hello Everyone and welcome to Who Should He Be With: Danny Phantom Edition!!" Ellie and Selena yelled to the crowd.

"Today is our first show so if it sucks, it's all her fault." Selena pointed pointed to her best friend, Ellie.

"HEY!" Ellie replied.

"Anyway! We are here today to figure out who Danny Fenton should be with!" Ellie shouted to the audience.

"Won't that be just peachy!" Selena said sarcastically.

"Selena, stop playing around, we have a show to host!" Ellie whispered to Selena.

"Fine!" She whispered back. "Who wants to see the two lovebirds in denial... and Valerie and Paulina?" Ellie asked everyone. The crowd went silent.

"I said, WHO WANTS TO SEE THE TWO LOVEBIRDS IN DENIAL!? ...And Valerie and Paulina." Ellie yelled to the audience. This time the crowd started to cheer. Selena brought Danny, Sam, Valerie, and Paulina out to the stage.

"Danny, don't try to go ghost and leave because we have the ghost shield on over all this building. Sam, if you try to leave, I will make you wear pink. I know you think I can't make you, but just wait" Ellie whispered to the lovebirds.

"Okay everyone, I have to tell you guys a secret. I really don't how to say this, so I'm just gonna blurt it out..." Ellie started but was rudely interrupted by Selena.

"She wants to tell you guys she's a witch!"

"Selena! I wanted to say it!" Ellie yelled to her friend.

"Well sorry," Selena replied sarcastically.

Just to prove it to people, Ellie magically turned into her witch outfit. The outfit was a dark purple dress that stopped just above her knees. She also had a dark purple/black hat on with black ballet flats.

"Nice outfit!" Sam shouted.

"Thanks! Anyway, do you guys know why you're here?" Ellie asked Danny and Sam.

"No." They replied in sync.

"Like they would be here if they did!" Selena yelled to everyone.

"Why are we here!?" Sam asked Ellie and Selena.

"Well, we brought you here to figure who Danny belongs with!" Ellie said happily.

"WHAT!?" The four teens yelled.

"Didn't you guys ever wonder who belongs with Danny?" Selena asked the teenagers.

"Yea I guess."Danny wondered out loud. While shouts of "No!" were heard from Sam, Paulina, and Valerie.

"Well... It's not like you guys have a choice!" Ellie shouted back to them.

"Let's begin already," Selena complained.

"Okay! God! Someone's really impatient!" Ellie said the last part to herself.

"Okay everyone! Calm down, we are about to start round one!" Selena and Ellie yelled in unison. And with the flick of Ellie's wand, the stage turned into a game show stage. There was a wall between the three girls and Danny. Their outfits had changed, too.

Danny was wearing a dark blue suit and black shoes. His hair was still messy, no amount of magic could fix that. Still, his messy hair made him look-dare I say it-HOT!! Paulina was wearing a medium-length pink dress with hot pink heels.

Valerie was wearing a medium dark green dress with black flats. Sam was wearing a short black dress with black heels. The girls were also numbered. Paulina was number one, Valerie was number two, and Sam was number three. Ellie also put a spell on the girls. The spell disguised their voices and made them sound like a totally different person.

"Danny, in this round, you have to ask a question to the girls. Whoever gets it right or is the closest to being right get a point. If two or more girls have the correct answer, then each girl gets one point. You will not reveal the answers until each girl has said their answer." Ellie explained.

"Okay." Danny replied. "First of all, what is my full name?" Danny asked the girls.

"Danny Phantom," Contestant number one replied.

"Daniel Fenton," Contestant two said.

"Daniel Scott Fenton," Contestant number three exclaimed.

"Okay Danny, who is right?" Selena asked Danny.

"Contestant number three," Danny yelled. Sam was jumping for joy in her mind.

Danny started to ask his next question, "What is my favorite color?"

"Green," The first person said.

"Blue," Replied the second.

"Blue," The third person also replied.

"Contestants numbers two and three are correct!" Danny exclaimed.

"Okay Danny, think of a good question because this is the last one you are going to ask them!" Ellie yelled to Danny.

"Alright, when I was fourteen was I mostly afraid of?" Danny asked.

"Nothing?" Contestant number one guessed.

"School," Contestant number two replied with a smirk.

"Ghosts!" Contestant number three replied with a bigger smirk.

"Contestant number three is right." Danny said.

"Okay everyone, let's check the scoreboard! Contestant number three is in the lead with 3 points. Contestant number two is in a close second with one point. Sadly, contestant number one has yet to score." Selena said to everyone.

"Let's start round two now!" Ellie yelled. "Selena would you like to explain what round two will be about?"Ellie asked Selena.

"How about you do it, Eleana?" Selena asked.

"I told you it was ELLIE in this fanfic!" Eleana-I mean-_Ellie_ screamed.

"Okay! I guess I'll explain what this round consist of!" Selena said to everyone. "Round two consists of who you are most attracted to! You may ask how we will do this and if you wait a second, I'll tell you! It's by kissing!"

"WHAT!" The four teens, not including Ellie and Selena, yelled.

"Danny so you won't see who you're kissing, we're going to blindfold you!" Ellie very happy voice exclaimed. Selena went up to blindfold him and she did so.

"Contestant number one! Go up and do ya thing!" Ellie yelled.

"I am not kissing that loser!" Contestant number one shrieked.

"Okay then, I guess you're disqualified!" Selena said happily.

Ellie flicked her wand and Contestant number one disappeared. "Danny, it seems contestant number one has refused to kiss you, so she is disqualified!" Ellie said. "Contestant number two would you care to kiss Danny?" Ellie asked sadly.

"YES!" Contestant number two yelled.

"Go ahead then!" Selena yelled very sadly.

Contestant number two went up to Danny and kissed him right on the lips. Danny had a dazed look on his face and Valerie-I mean-Contestant number two, had a smirk. Everyone else was sad.

"Contestant number three it's your turn," Ellie exclaimed cheerfully.

"Awesome," Contestant number three exclaimed right back without any sarcasm in her voice.

Contestant number two went up and kissed Danny longer, way longer, than the last contestant. When she was finished, both her and Danny had a super dazed look on both of their faces. Contestant number went back to her seat and sat down.

"Danny, who was the best?" Selena asked. Danny didn't respond.

"DANNY!" Selena and Ellie replied in sync. Danny finally snapped out of his daydream and yelled,

"What!?"

"She said, who was the best?" Ellie yelled right back.

Danny blushed and replied, "Contestant number three."

"Let's check the scoreboard!" Ellie yelled to the audience. "Contestant number one is disqualified and didn't even score, that's sad, very sad!"

"Anyway, contestant number two still has one point and contestant three has four!" Selena finished. Danny took of his blindfold right before Ellie and Selena started to speak.

"Time for Round Three" Ellie and Selena yelled together. "Round three is sorta like truth or dare, only that there is no dare and you have to tell the truth!" said Ellie.

"Selena go get the Fenton Truth Teller" Ellie whispered to Selena. Selena went to go find the Fenton Truth Teller and came back in about five minutes.

"Okay Danny, we gonna ask you questions now!" Ellie exclaimed. "Number one, who do you think the prettiest, Paulina, Valerie, or Sam?"

"Sam," Danny said quietly.

"Sorry, I couldn't here that!" Ellie yelled.

"I said Sam!" Danny yelled. Ellie and Selena snickered.

"Number two, did you ever really like Valerie or Paulina?" Selena asked.

"No," Said Danny.

"Question number three, do you like Sam?" Ellie asked. Danny said something very incoherent.

"What did you say?" Selena asked.

Danny took a deep breath and repeated what only louder and clearer, "No." Everyone was shocked and went silent. Sam was on the verge of tears. "I love her!" Danny added on a few seconds later. Everyone was even more shocked.

Sam ran up to Danny and kissed him once again. Everyone started to cheer. "I love you, too!" Sam said crying after the kiss was finished. Danny wiped off the tears on her face. "YES WE DID IT. WE FINALLY GOT THE LOVEBIRDS TOGETHER!" Everyone turned to see who was making the commotion. They turned to see Selena and Ellie jumping up and down.

"This is the end of Who Should He Be With: Danny Phantom!.." Ellie Started. "And we hope to see you soon!" Selena finished.

**How did you like it. Short and sweet, right? Review sweetly and you get a Danny Phantom plushy!**


End file.
